


I Need To Feel You Both

by Nadja_Lee



Series: Loving Alexander [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominating Jace Wayland, Dominating Magnus Bane, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Shy Alec Lightwood, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood, submissive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Alec feels neglected and need his boyfriends to show him they still want him. Established D/s Magnus/Alec/Jace relationship where Magnus and Jace show Alec how loved and cared for he is.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Loving Alexander [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568293
Comments: 26
Kudos: 935





	I Need To Feel You Both

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmuttyMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyMalec/gifts), [Lir_Soracia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_Soracia/gifts).



> Thanks so much to my amazing beta, Cynthia. I still blush a bit when I get a fic like this back and you have corrected the spelling on certain...intimate details. Thanks so much for always supporting me no matter what I write! I could not ask for more; you are truly a gift!  
> Thanks so much to Regina Danica Villa Bibit for the amazing series banner.  
> This story is gifted to SmuttyMalec and Soracia who requested the DP scene. I hope I did it justice and you like it.  
> This is what happens when you have a praise kink and 0% self-control (and no sleep; that helps too)!  
> Warnings: The sex in this is not realistic at all so don't try to copy it; read a proper guide if you want to do this for real. This story has detailed sex - oral sex and anal sex, including DP, with some mild D/s undertones but I personally think it's quite mild in this one.  
> This story references child abuse and self-harm but it is very mild. Maybe I should also warn for the unrealistic "sex as a cure for everything" undercurrent here ;)  
> Enjoy!

**Read the author's notes for story warnings**

# I Need To Feel You Both

Alec looked at Magnus from where he was sitting in the chair in Magnus’ study, his legs curled up under him, a book in his lap that he wasn’t focusing on. He was trying not to disturb Magnus as he was working on some potions and documents, maybe bills, by his desk and seemed 100% focused on what he was doing. However, he had been at it for almost two hours. Wasn’t he done soon?

Alec had managed to get away from the Institute early and had gone straight home, wanting to surprise Magnus in the hope they could spend some quality time together. However, Magnus had been busy. Magnus had been busy a lot this week. Meetings with clients, meetings with other Downworld leaders. Alec understood that, of course he did. He had been busy too; in fact he had had a very challenging week dealing with the Clave and having them fight him every step on the way as he attempted to modernize the Institute and make it more accepting in all matters but mainly equality with Downworlders and equality in marriage when it came to same sex couples. He wanted to say the negative comments, attacks and open critique on his work and him as a person from hardliners in Idris and from within the Institute didn’t affect him. But he couldn’t say that; it was too similar to the critique his parents had given him and fueled his self-doubt and feeling of worthlessness and inadequacy. It left him with a sour taste in his mouth and a need to push himself further and harder in an effect to prevent the voices in his mind telling him he wasn’t worthy or good enough to grow in dominance and influence.

He had controlled himself though; he had promised Magnus and Jace not to hurt himself so he had only done things they would let slide like exercise a lot, eat and sleep very little. Small stuff like that. But the whole situation was starting to really get to him and he needed to feel loved and wanted and needed, if not he would start to spiral into precisely the type of self-punishment and self-harm he knew his boyfriends wanted him to bring to them if it got that bad. But he didn’t want it to get that bad. He really wanted to handle this…but he just wasn’t handling it very well so far.

Alec’s week had gotten even worse when Jace had been sent on a mission by the Clave with a female Shadowhunter they had picked. The woman was just the type of petite beautiful woman Jace used to love to chase. Alec hated that he felt worried about it because he trusted Jace. He knew logically that his feelings had nothing to do with Jace and everything to do with himself and his own fears. He hated that Jace being off on a mission with that woman made him feel inadequate. He hated that it made him feel needy and clingy. He hated even more that those feelings had made him act borderline bratty towards the woman as she and Jace had left for their mission, which had earned him a puzzled look from Jace. He hated his feelings controlled him so much. Therefore, he had forced himself to pretend as if he had been ok with it. However, he was not ok with it. He was not ok with any of it. Firstly, the Clave had gone around him like he didn’t matter and that alone made him feel betrayed and was enough to plant that seed of doubt; was his leadership respected? Was he good enough? Then they had separated him from his parabatai and finally, they had put Jace together with someone who was both beautiful and talented and…very sensual.

His thoughts about the past week and how alone, abandoned and inadequate he had felt made Alec bite his lower lip when the pain, annoyance and need to feel wanted and needed built up inside him with the strength of an uncontrollable hurricane. Unable to keep everything bottled up inside any longer he picked up the pencil from the coffee table beside the chair he was in and without thinking, just feeling, just acting, he threw the pencil at Magnus.

Magnus reacted with lightening reflexes and caught the pencil before it would have hit the desk.

“Alexander!” he exclaimed in surprise, a hint of annoyance and reprimand in his voice as he looked at him while putting the pencil on his desk.

Magnus’ eyes on him instantly made Alec feel calmer and he suddenly felt embarrassed that he had done something so childish….Magnus was working. He would be with him shortly. He was being ridiculous!

Alec had the grace to look down for a moment, blushing, and Magnus returned his attention to his potions after another pointed look. As soon as Magnus’ attention was off him Alec’s feelings of hurt, abandonment and need returned full force. They had said they would be there for him…Logically he knew he hadn’t asked them for anything but a part of him wanted Magnus to just read his mind and know what he needed. He logically knew Magnus couldn’t do that but that didn’t lessen his feelings of disappointment and annoyance at that fact.

Feeling lost and angry and just fed up with everything, Alec made a ball from a blank piece of paper from a small stack of blank papers that laid on the side table next to his chair. He held the paper ball in his hands, about to throw it. He hesitated for a moment. He might ruin the potions. Magnus would be upset. _Well, good!_ He thought darkly. At least someone would notice him! He threw the paper ball, aiming straight at Magnus’ head.

Magnus caught the paper ball before it hit his head, mid-air.

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed, looking at him with an irritated look.

“What?” Alec snapped annoyed.

Magnus sounded exasperated; good! Alec wanted him to notice him. He knew he was being unfair because he had not said anything at all during the whole week regarding his feelings or his needs but he couldn’t help it. He felt abandoned and neglected even though he logically knew he had not given Magnus or Jace any chance to do anything about it.

Magnus frowned at him but then his voice and expression softened, “Don’t do that again.”

“Or what?” Alec challenged.

Magnus gave him a surprised look, searching his face intensely now for signs of what precisely he wanted.

“Don’t make me go over there,” Magnus warned with a hint of darkness in his voice.

But Alec wanted him to come over. He made another paper ball and threw it at Magnus’ head who easily caught it mid-air yet again.

“How about now?” Alec dared.

“That’s it!” Magnus snapped, now really annoyed, his cat eyes glowing as he with quick steps walked over to Alec’s chair.

Alec watched him come over with something between excitement and embarrassment at having resorted to such childish measures to get his boyfriend to come over; he logically knew that Magnus would have done what he wanted if he had asked but at times like this he couldn’t feel it; he couldn’t believe it. His own insecurities overshadowed what he knew to be the truth.

As soon as Magnus reached the chair Alec was curled up in he looked down at him with a searching look and noticed the needy and almost desperate look in Alec’s eyes as he looked up at him. Recognizing that look and what it meant Magnus took a bruising grip on Alec’s hair, yanking his head back so he was forced to look up at him.

Alec easily allowed the movement and leaned into it with a sigh of relief; **finally**! Finally, Magnus was doing what he wanted. Finally, he felt seen and felt like what he did mattered.

“What in the world was that?” Magnus questioned, carefully controlling his temper as he looked down at him.

Alec would have shook his head if he could but Magnus’ grip didn’t allow it so he stopped the movement. Instead he bit his lower lip before remembering not to and stopped doing that too.

“Nothing,” Alec denied but he lowered his eyes, unable to look at Magnus as he said the lie.

“Alexander, now is not the time to be lying to me,” Magnus warned with a dangerous note to his voice.

Alec looked back up at him, unsure how to explain what he felt, what he needed. He needed Magnus to know, to know he needed to feel loved, wanted, claimed and just…just claim him, take him, show him he was loved and wanted and desired. He didn’t think he could really explain all of this, explain that was what he needed so he could deal with this week in a less destructive way than the path he had started to head down.

“I….” Alec started to say but then stopped, hesitating, uncertain. His fears and insecurities were back. What if Magnus actually didn’t want him? Maybe that was why he hadn’t showed him how much he truly wanted him all week? Maybe he had done something wrong?

Magnus looked intensely at him, noticing the hesitation, the blush, his eyes flickering and filling with doubt and uncertainty. Thinking he knew what was wrong and what his lover needed he pressed his lips to Alec’s in a hard and demanding kiss, using his hand in his hair to guide him. As soon as their lips met, he felt Alec surrender under him, opening his mouth to welcome him. Magnus swallowed the moan coming from his boyfriend’s lips before pulling back. Alec looked up at him with a dazed look, his lips swollen and still slightly parted but there were the curves of a smile around his lips and his eyes were calmer now than they had been earlier. Magnus smiled inwardly; he had been right. This was what Alec needed. He made a mental note that in the future he would need to be even more attentive to the small signs Alec made so Alec would never again doubt how loved and wanted he truly was.

“Well, at least that seemed to get you to behave,” Magnus said with a sexy wink.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed, saying the name like a prayer as he looked up at him adoringly.

“What do you want, angel?” Magnus demanded, tightening his grip in his hair, making Alec wince slightly, smiling widely, while pushing closer into the grip, enjoying the feeling of power, protection and possession he felt from him.

“I…Please,” Alec begged breathlessly, his eyes filled with passion and desire. He needed more of this; he needed to feel Magnus possess him, own him, claim him, love him. He needed him to show him he wanted him, that he belonged to him. He needed that right now more than he needed air!

Magnus stroked his chin in a touch that was both tender and possessive before releasing his grip on his hair only to take a bruising grip on his chin and turned his face so their eyes locked.

“You clearly wanted my attention. Now you have it. What do you want?” Magnus asked evenly, holding his gaze with a look so filled with possession and desire Alec almost felt like he was caught in a tractor beam.

“Please…I….I…,” he paused, blushing again, lowing his eyes to the floor and would have lowered his head too if not for Magnus’ hold on him.

“I need to feel you still want me,” Alec said in a soft voice, allowing some of his pain and insecurity to come through in those words.

Magnus frowned in concern. “Why would you think differently?”

“I….Jace and you have been busy and…” Alec’s voice trailed off because saying it aloud made him feel stupid, needy…ridiculous and silly. He blushed in embarrassment. “Never mind. It’s nothing.”

“Darling, look at me,” Magnus requested softly. Alec was still looking down so Magnus tightened his grip on his chin. “Alexander, look at me,” he repeated more forcefully and this time he did. Magnus’s expression softened and the love in his eyes almost blew Alec away.

“What you need is everything to me,” Magnus said seriously. “I am sorry I didn’t pay attention earlier. I should have known being separated from Jace like this and me then being busy while with your Clave review…”

Alec would have wagged his tail if he had one; hearing Magnus take his silly fears and insecurities seriously…Looking at Magnus’ solemn expression and the love in his eyes he blushed and smiled widely. Apparently, only he found his fears silly and inconsequential and that was the greatest gift anyone had ever given him.

“Thank you,” Alec said heartfelt, hoping Magnus knew just how deeply he meant it.

Magnus nodded and smiled before sobering again. “Now…what do you need, Alexander?” he repeated in a serious tone.

He could admit it now; he could say it now. So he did. “You. I need you,” Alec said softly, looking at him through lowered lashes.

“Darling, we have talked about this. Be specific,” Magnus demanded, his voice filled with authority and love, his grip on his chin possessive and slightly bruising. It made it possible for Alec to do what Magnus asked of him, feeling safe within the loving embrace of knowing Magnus wanted him to be his, wanted him to belong to him.

“I want to feel you,” Alec started to say, blushing as he looked down; his arousal increasing as he spoke. “I want you to fuck me so I can feel you in every part of my body. I want to know you want me….that I belong to you.”

“Ah, I would love nothing more than to do that, angel,” Magnus quickly assured him with a voice filled with hunger and possessiveness as he slammed their lips together in a kiss that stole Alec’s breath and left no doubt just how much Magnus wanted him or precisely who he belonged to. Alec was half-hard from that kiss alone, breathing ragged, when Magnus pulled back a little.

Magnus used his firm grip on his chin to turn his face a bit to better look into his eyes. Magnus’ own cat eyes were shining yellow with desire and want and his voice was hoarse from need as he asked, “Do you want me to mark you up so you remember who you belong to? How much I want you?”

Alec nodded as eagerly as the grip on his chin allowed. “Yes, please.”

Magnus briefly considered moving this to the bedroom but had no patience for that; Alec’s surrender and need was fueling his own passions to the point where he had to fight to not just ravish Alec right here and now. Instead, Magnus stepped a bit back from the chair and pressed slightly downwards on Alec’s neck. His Nephilim eagerly went to his knees on the floor before him, looking up at him with wide eyes filled with lust and need that did nothing for Magnus’ self-control.

“Get me nice and wet then, darling. Show me how much you have missed this,” Magnus demanded as he opened his fly one handed and guided his half-hard cock to his lips. Alec eagerly opened wide and didn’t need Magnus’ hand in his hair to lead him; he enthusiastically took him all the way down at once and didn’t stop till he hit the back of his throat, making Magnus strangle a moan of desire.

Alec fervently started bobbing up and down on the cock in his mouth, letting him hit the back of his throat forcefully each time, licking and sucking just the way he knew Magnus loved it. The single-mindedness of the task, being able to focus only on bringing Magnus pleasure, hearing Magnus’ small noises of pleasure and feeling his hand tighten in his hair to the point it was almost painful was make him feel calmer inside, the storm in his mind slowly fading as he started to feel loved, desired and wanted.

“You are so good. So good for me, my angel,” Magnus praised, his voice soft and warm, knowing, as always, just what his lover needed.

Alec made a satisfied moan in his throat as Magnus’ praise went to his heart, eased his mind further and made him harden even more. Alec’s own moans of pleasure, strangled by the cock in his mouth, sent pleasant vibrations through Magnus’ cock that increased the Warlock’s pleasure and fueled his desire.

Suddenly Alec knew what he wanted, what he needed. He hesitated for only a moment before given the signal.

Magnus felt Alec tap his thigh once, their agreed signal if he wanted to be let up or otherwise wanted to speak when he couldn’t. Magnus released his hold on his hair at once and Alec drew back.

“What is it, angel?” Magnus asked softly, searching his face for sign of distress but Alec was smiling, his lips red and swollen, tears at the corners of his eyes from his eagerness at taking Magnus’ cock so far down he was hitting the back of his throat over and over again but he looked…blissful, his eyes dazed and slightly unfocused.

“Can you…,” Alec began softly, shyly, blushing, his voice hoarse from the abuse he had done to his throat, looking down for a moment. “Can you come on my face, please?”

“Ah, darling! You know how I love marking you up like that,” Magnus assured him quickly, eagerly, before clashing their lips together in a possessive and passionate kiss that was all about dominance, need and desire.

Alec gave him a happy smile and slightly dazed look when Magnus drew back. The warlock beamed down at him with eyes shining with desire before he without warning took a firm grip on his neck and forced him all the way down on his cock again. Alec eagerly accommodated him, bracing himself on his thighs.

“Now, show me how much you love sucking my cock,” Magnus ordered, knowing the order was unnecessary as Alec was already doing so but the words fueled both of their desire.

It only took a few minutes before Magnus could feel he was getting close. He pushed Alec off him with the hand he had on his neck and kept him in position as he used the other to pump himself. Alec half-closed his eyes and opened his mouth eagerly, waiting impatiently to feel and taste him; to get Magnus’ claim on him.

“Fuck, you are so beautiful like this – so wanton and needy,” Magnus mumbled hungrily, his own eyes half-closed from desire as he looked down at his kneeling angel as he came all over his face. He moaned as he watched as Alec caught as much of it as he could with his mouth and tongue while some landed on his cheeks and nose. He looked amazingly sinful yet at the same time innocent as he knelt there in front of him, his eyes holding a faraway look and his lips curved in a satisfied smile.

Alec licked his lips before taking a hand to a spot on his cheek and wiped off the come before licking it off his fingers with a content look and pleased rumble as if it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

“You will be the death of me, Alexander,” Magnus mumbled darkly, hungrily. The sight alone was enough for his cat eyes to light up with renewed energy, his Warlock stamina ensuring he was already getting hard again.

“You taste like fire and honey,” Alec said with a seductive smile as he licked his lips suggestively.

Magnus took a hand and wiped the rest of Alec’s face, holding out his fingers for him to lick. He eagerly did so, taking each finger into his mouth one at a time, moving his head up and down on them, purposely using his lips as suggestively and edging as he possibly could as he looked up at him from beneath long lashes.

“Damn it, Alexander, you could tempt a saint!” Magnus breathed huskily as he pulled his fingers back. Alec looked up at him with eyes filled with desire and want and how could anyone refuse such a tempting sight? With a snap of his fingers they were both naked, earning him a satisfied smile from Alec, desire making his face flush as he anticipated where this was going.

“Turn around and bend over the chair,” Magnus ordered, taking a step back to give Alec room to do as ordered. Alec eagerly complied, presenting himself so invitingly, enthusiastically, it took Magnus’ breath away.

Magnus snapped his fingers again and a bottle of lube was in his hand. He poured a generous amount into his hand before pushing one slick finger all the way inside Alec, smirking in satisfaction when he saw how eagerly Alec pushed back for more, enjoying the feeling of being full, relishing in the slight burn of it.

“More, please,” Alec begged, pushing himself back against the finger inside him as much as he could. It felt good but it wasn’t nearly enough. He wanted more, needed to feel Magnus.

Magnus complied, just as eager to be inside his lover as Alec was to feel him.

“So eager for my cock, baby?” Magnus asked hoarsely as he added a second finger, his desire increasing at hearing his own words and skyrocketing when he heard Alec’s reply.

“Yes, yes, please,” Alec got out, nodding his head for good measure, pushing back against the fingers inside him, wanting more.

“You look so beautiful like this, so perfect,” Magnus mumbled, his voice filled with desire and need as he pushed a third lube-covered finger inside his eager Nephilim.

“Please, I need to feel you,” Alec begged, unable to wait any longer, pushing back as much as he could on the fingers inside of him but still feeling lacking. He needed to feel Magnus and he needed it **now**.

Seeing that Alec was as prepared as he wanted to be Magnus removed his fingers, leaving Alec feeling empty and he gave a noise of displeasure.

“Shh, baby. I need to feel you too,” Magnus reassured him, running a hand over his back in a smoothing manner.

He picked up the bottle of lube and poured plenty on his cock. An idea came to him and he enfolded Alec in his arms from behind, using one hand to turn his head slightly sideways and back so their lips could meet in a hungry and passionate kiss. When he broke the kiss he held around Alec’s waist one-handed while he used the other to use magic to lower them gently to the ground till Alec was on top of him, facing him.

“Sit on me,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, making him shiver with anticipation. Alec supported himself on Magnus’s arms and chest as he with one hand on the Warlock’s cock slowly lowered himself on to him. He paused for a moment at the head, taking a deep breath, getting used to the stretch and the burn.

“Fuck!” Alec whispered hoarsely as he sank all the way down.

“Good, baby?” Magnus asked with a smile when Alec was all the way down and he stayed there for a second or two, his eyes closed, clearly enjoying the feeling of having Magnus inside of him again.

“Hmm. So good,” Alec agreed with a smile as he opened his eyes and looked at him, their eyes holding a look of shared passion and desire.

Slowly Alec started to move, lifting himself slightly up before sinking back down with a moan of pleasure.

“Yes, just like that,” Magnus cooed, helping Alec move up and down with his hands on his hips and used the opportunity to angle himself just right till he could see by the way Alec’s eyes rolled back in his head for a moment and he hissed in pleasure that he had hit just the right spot.

“Fuck, yes!” Alec screamed loudly when Magnus kept hitting his prostate at each thrust.

“I thought I heard our angel,” Jace said with a smirk as he leaned against the doorframe to the study, his arms crossed over his chest, enjoying the sight of the two beautiful men on the floor. What a sight to come home to; he was a very lucky man indeed.

“Welcome home, Jace, dear,” Magnus said with a smile, sounding more together than Alec thought was fair.

“Jace! Missed you, parabatai,” Alec got out, his eyes dilated and hazy as he turned his head to look at him standing behind them. However, despite his distraction there was no doubting his pure joy at finally having both his boyfriends back with him. Another deep thrust had Alec turning his attention back to Magnus as he fought to strangle a moan.

“I have missed you too, parabatai,” Jace said softly, lovingly, his voice hinting at his own beginning passion and growing arousal at seeing Alec taking Magnus in so eagerly and easily. “You too, warlock,” Jace added affectionately, earning him a smile in return.

“May he join us please?” Alec asked, looking at Magnus with big adoring eyes.

“Missed him too, did you?” Magnus asked knowingly with a loving and affectionate tone, stopping his thrusts for a moment.

Alec nodded eagerly. “Yes, so much. Missed you both so much.”

Magnus looked over Alec’s shoulder at Jace. “What do you say, Jace? Want to join us?”

Jace grinned widely as he walked eagerly towards them, getting hard just thinking about doing what Magnus offered. “Always.”

“Let me help you with that,” Magnus said with a wink as he with a snap of his fingers made Jace’s clothes disappear.

“This next part I prefer to do the regular way,” Jace said with a sexy smirk as he cupped Alec’s face and gave him a firm and possessive kiss that left Alec fighting for breath when he drew back.

“May I?” Alec asked eagerly, licking his lips in anticipation when he noticed Jace’s erection was just within reach of his lips.

“Go on,” Jace encouraged, smiling as he took a hold of his cock and guided it to Alec’s lips with one hand while he took a firm grip on his neck with the other to push him all the way down on him, strangling a moan at the sensation when Alec’s warm mouth engulfed him.

Alec eagerly started to suck and lick, moaning against him as Magnus started thrusting into him again, timing it with Jace’s movements in and out of his mouth. Jace let go of him at once when he tapped his thigh, looking down at him intensely. There were tears at the edges of his eyes from how far down his throat he had taken Jace, spit around his mouth, his lips were swollen and red, his face was flustered, his hair slightly damp with sweat and his eyes glassy and filled with desire.

“Can I…” Alec started to ask, his voice slightly hoarse from the blowjob, his eyes filled with need and desire but he hesitated to continue, blushing, looking down for a moment.

“Yes, darling?” Magnus encouraged.

“I…” Alec tried again but again stopped himself, blushing furiously.

“Parabatai, use words,” Jace ordered, his voice strong, using another approach to help Alec be able to voice what he needed.

Jace’s strong command and Magnus’ calm command gave Alec the strength to voice what he wanted.

“Can I feel you both?” he asked softly, looking from Jace to Magnus.

“Both?” Jace questioned, unsure what that meant.

“Inside. Can I feel you both inside?” He asked quietly, blushing again, looking down.

“Fuck yes!” Jace said eagerly, nodding to emphasize how much he liked that idea. This had been a fantasy of his since he had joined Alec and Magnus’ relationship. He was thrilled he might get to fulfil that fantasy tonight.

“Magnus?” Alec asked softly, a hint of worry in his voice.

“I would love to, darling,” Magnus assured him quickly, smiling encouraging. Magnus looked up at Jace. “Have you done this before?”

“Yes,” Jace reassured him. It had been with a woman on the receiving end but surely it worked the same so he knew a little of the mechanisms of it.

“Alight then,” Magnus said, feeling calmer at the idea of trying this for the first time with them knowing that. He himself had of course tried this many times before and in almost all conceivable ways. He was hundreds of years old after all.

“Lean down, sweetheart,” Magnus ordered and helped pull Alec down so he was laying on his chest. He spread his legs wide to give Jace room to kneel between them. With a snap of his fingers Jace’s cock was well-lubed, not having the patience for him to find the bottle wherever he had dropped it.

Jace got into position between Magnus’ legs, his cock hard from anticipation. He touched Alec’s back in a smoothing manner, sensing he was both excited and a little nervous for trying this.

“Ready, parabatai?” Jace asked, fighting to hold back but determined to wait until Alec felt ready.

Alec nodded eagerly. “Yes.”

“Go slow,” Magnus warned as he held perfectly still to give both Alec and Jace time to adjust to the additional intrusion. Jace had a passion and a hunger that matched his own but didn’t have his control that came from his age and experience.

“Of course,” Jace promised but still gave Magnus a small smile in thanks for reminding him for he never wanted to do anything that could harm Alec. He positioned himself at Alec’s opening but didn’t press forward. It was a tight fit already as Magnus was not exactly small. Deciding he needed to prepare him before doing anything he wheeled in his desire and pulled back again. He sucked on a finger and pressed it inside Alec, next to Magnus’ cock, making Alec squirm in surprise at the sudden intrusion as Jace started to move his finger to stretch him further.

“Fuck!” Alec hissed as he pressed down to take Jace’s finger inside, the slight burn quickly turning to pleasure as his body got used to the additional intrusion.

“You’re so tight,” Jace marveled, moaning at the thought of how amazing it would feel around his cock. He added a second finger, scissoring his fingers to open him up more.

Jace kept this up for a while as he mumbled praise at how amazing Alec was. Magnus occasionally kissed and nibbled at Alec’s neck and lips, distracting him from the occasional burn as he got stretched further, adding in his own praises and telling Alec how good he looked with his marks, the hickey he had put on his neck and shoulders, all over him. Jace added marks on his shoulders as well, leaving Alec feeling loved, wanted, marked, owned and completely in Heaven.

The combination of finally having both his lovers back with him, feeling full and stretched, the praise from them both, feeling their marks all over his body, they wanting him, desiring him…he couldn’t wait any longer. He was dripping pre-come and didn’t want to risk coming without feeling Jace inside too.

“Please, I need to feel you, both of you, please,” Alec got out as he moaned when Jace pulled his fingers out and then back inside of him.

“Alright,” Jace agreed, unable to delay any longer anyway.

Jace pressed a harsh kiss to Alec’s heated skin by his shoulder, leaving a large visible hickey. He started to push in slowly and could feel Alec fight to breathe in and out, the burn making his eyes water. He bit down harshly on Alec’s shoulder, distracting him from the burn with the love bite as he pushed in a bit further.

“Fuck yes!” Alec screamed, the sensation of being stuffed, full, having both his lovers inside of him…it was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt in his life.

“By the Angel! You are so tight around my cock,” Jace mumbled, his voice thick with desire. He was only around 1/3 in, unsure if Alec could take more.

“More, please!” Alec begged, his voice full of need and want.

“Are you sure, darling?” Magnus checked, knowing Alec could sometimes get caught up in his emotions and forget his own limits. He wanted nothing more than to thrust up into Alec but kept still, waiting for Alec to get used to having two cocks inside of him.

“I can take it. Please move,” Alec begged again.

Reassured by Alec’s words Jace smiled sexily and reassured him, “You don’t have to tell me twice!”

Despite his eager words Jace still pushed in a bit further carefully. He stopped when he was almost ½ in.

“Fuck! Feels amazing,” Alec marbled, his eyes closed in pleasure. “So full.”

“Gonna feel even better,” Jace promised as he pulled out only to push back in up to the same spot.

“Fuck, yes!” Alec screamed in pleasure, enjoying feeling the power of Jace inside of him while also being able to feel Magnus. It was amazing; literally the best feeling he had ever felt.

Magnus took a firm grip in Alec’s hair and turned his head so he could kiss him possessively, sucking on his lower lip, nipping at it. Alec moaned wontedly into his mouth, enjoying feeling them both inside of him. Sensing Alec was more stretched now and more used to the feeling of them both inside of him, Magnus started to move again, using his hips to push in and out in the same rhythm as Jace.

The feeling of having them both fucking him had Alec’s eyes roll into the back of his head, overcome by pleasure and bliss, the feeling of being claimed, owned, full…it was enough to leave his mind hazy and his cock leaking profusely. Magnus’ hand was fisting his hair, his lips on his ear, his own lips, his neck, his other hand leaving bruises on his hip as he used it to angle his thrust better, hitting his prostate each time. Jace was kissing and biting and nipping at his shoulder, a hand leaving bruises on his other hip as he used that and his other hand on the floor as support for his thrusts, his eyes golden as he used his runes to keep himself effortlessly in position.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Alec was mumbling, his world dissolved to nothing but the amazing feeling of having both Jace and Magnus fill him up at the same time. He had never felt so loved, so wanted, in his entire life. Well, he thought he was mumbling; in reality he was screaming.

“Enjoying having two cocks inside you?” Jace hissed near his ear, his breath warm, the words going straight to Alec’s cock.

“Fuck, yes. Yes, so much!” Alec screamed, lost in desire and pleasure. The world seemed far away, his mind hazy, his eyes glassy. It felt like all he had felt forever was the feeling of the two men he loved more than life itself fucking him in the most brutal, possessive and amazing rhythm. The hard thrusts made his whole body shake as his leaking cock was trapped tightly between Magnus and his own body.

“You are so good for us, taking our cocks so well,” Magnus praised as he pulled out a bit before slamming hard back in, making Alec give a loud moan as he hit his prostate again.

“Please…I’m close,” he begged, his voice raw from screaming.

“Then come for us and show us how much you are enjoying this, how much you love taking us both like this,” Jace whispered in a voice full of desire and need. He was close, fighting to hold back, wanting Alec to come first.

“Fuck! Yes! Yes!” Alec yelled loudly as he came explosively, his muscles tightening around the two cocks inside of him, collapsing against Magnus’ chest with a satisfied smile, his eyes closed, his brain floaty and airy, and his body boneless and spent.

“By the Angel!” Jace got out as he came too, the stimulation, the reality of living out this fantasy combined with the feeling of Alec tightening around him, around them, driving him over the edge. Thanks to using his runes, he managed to keep himself in position as his orgasm shock through him.

Magnus came with an almost soundless yelp after one last thrust, the feeling of Jace’s come and the pulsing of his cock as he came combined with Alec’s tightening muscles too much for him to hold out any longer.

“So good for us,” Jace praised, his runes helping him recover quickly.

The praise made Alec smile but he couldn’t be bothered to open his eyes, much less reply. Jace kissed Alec’s shoulder tenderly before pulling out as gently as he could though it still drew a slight wince from Alec. However, he still didn’t open his eyes, too spent and happy to bother with even that.

“You were perfect, darling,” Magnus assured him, tipping Alec’s head up slightly so he could kiss his lips tenderly.

Magnus smiled as Alec looked blurry eyed and happy up at him, distracted by the praise as Magnus moved his hips a bit and let his softened cock slip out from Alec’s body with Alec barely registered any residual burn.

“I can still feel you both inside me,” Alec mumbled happily as he laid his head more comfortable at Magnus’ shoulder, feeling drained and used in the best possible way, his eyes closed again. He smiled softly as he felt their come inside of him, felt the ache and burn they had left behind, making him feel full and claimed and loved all over again.

“I should do more solo missions if I will always come home to this,” Jace smirked as he moved out from between Magnus’ legs to stand beside them, looking down at Alec as Magnus closed his arms protectively and possessively around him.

“No! No, please. No more of that. I need you,” Alec almost whined, reaching out a hand towards him, his feelings still open and raw from the sex to be anything but completely honest.

Jace took his hand and squeezed it, realizing that Alec had never wanted him to leave but had just not said anything. He was relieved he had come back when he had so Alec had not been able to spiral into the darkest parts of his mind without him being there. He was very happy that Alec had not felt the need to harm himself again since he had found him around two months ago. Alec had become better at voicing when he was about to go down a dark path and Magnus and he were getting better and better at seeing, at knowing when Alec could be triggered so they could shield him before that happened as Alec didn’t always know himself what could be triggering for him.

“Don’t worry, parabatai. Then I won’t go again, okay? We will either go on missions together or not at all,” Jace promised, feeling through their bond just how distraught Alec was by the thought of him doing another mission without him. Fuck the Clave; he knew they needed his skills and pure Angel blood. They could either send them both if they needed him or send someone else. He was not doing anything like this again that could put Alec on edge.

“Ok. Thank you” Alec said gratefully, feeling relieved, reassured and calmed.

“Let me take you, parabatai, so Magnus can stand,” Jace said with a loving smile and bent down to pick him up, his runes still activated.

“I can stand,” Alec assured him but found as he tried to push himself up from Magnus’ chest that his arms were shaky and didn’t obey him. “Ok, I can’t,” he admitted, giving up, making Jace chuckle.

“I’ve got you,” Jace promised him tenderly. With his runes active it was easy for Jace to pick Alec up into his arms, bridal style.

Alec put his arms around Jace’s neck with a content sigh, hiding his face by his shoulder. By now, he no longer pretended as if he didn’t love it when his lovers showed their strength and love for him by taking care of him like this.

Magnus got to his feet as soon as Alec was lifted off him. He snapped his fingers, having all of them cleaned up and dressed in sweat pants and t-shirts.

“I literally never tire of that. Thank you,” Jace said heartfelt as Magnus went over and kissed his lips warmly.

“My pleasure. Welcome back,” Magnus said as they pulled apart.

Magnus stroked Alec’s hair and kissed the top of his head as Alec’s hand shot out and held on to his other hand in a needy, possessive and almost desperate grip. Magnus just smiled fondly, making their grip on each other’s hands firmer and better, knowing Alec needed the contact.

“Snuggles. Lots of snuggles,” Alec insisted in a small, sleepy but insistent voice.

Magnus and Jace laughed at that.

“Well, you heard our angel; snuggles!” Magnus proclaimed as Jace and he walked to the living room, Alec in Jace’s arms, his hand still holding on to Magnus.

Jace put Alec on the sofa, making him have to let go of Magnus’ hand. Magnus sat down next to him before Jace sat down on the other side of Alec, his eyes returning to normal as he stopped using his runes. Grunting dissatisfied with the lack of contact Alec moved around so he was laying across them, his head in Magnus’ lap and his body over Jace’s lap; his favorite position. Both men made sure to maintain contact with their beloved angel; Magnus stroking his hair while Jace was holding around his legs and thighs.

Alec sighed contently. “Much better,” he said with a satisfied smile as he made himself more comfortable, putting the pillow Magnus handed him under his head in his lap.

“You were perfect, darling. Just perfect. I love you,” Magnus said heartfelt, kissing his temple.

“Yes, you were amazing, parabatai,” Jace said seriously, leaning over and kissing his lips tenderly.

“Don’t ever leave me like that again,” Alec employed when they pulled apart, his eyes pleading and his voice small.

“I never will. I swear,” Jace reassured him solemnly before kissing him again, softly, gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alec said warmly when Jace pulled back, finally at peace, the voices in his head that had started to get louder were quiet again, chased away to the furthest reaches of his mind.

Alec turned to look at Magnus, smiling happily. “I love you too. I love you both so much.” He paused, blushing as he looked down. “Thank you…for earlier. It was everything I always wanted it to be.”

“I love you, darling, and we enjoyed it,” Magnus reassured him in a voice filled with adoration, winking at him, making Alec blush and smile happily.

“Oh, yes! A lot,” Jace agreed, nodding eagerly.

“So….we could do it again?” Alec asked hopefully, looking from Magnus to Jace.

“As often as you want,” Jace assured him quickly, smiling encouraging.

“Magnus?” Alec asked hesitantly, looking at him for reassurance.

“Of course we can, darling. It was amazing. You were amazing,” Magnus praised, stroking his cheek tenderly, making Alec smile happily, having gotten the praise he wanted and needed.

“I love you both so so much!” Alec promised as he laid back on the pillow in Magnus’ lap with a satisfied smile, at peace physically and mentally for the first time that week.

Magnus smiled and did a hand movement; the coffee table next to them became filled with salty, and sweet snacks as well as different drinks, both alcoholic and none-alcoholic; water and soda. Magnus took the nearest glass with water from the table.

“Drink a little, darling,” Magnus encouraged him, holding a water glass to Alec’s lips as Jace managed to reach over and drag a bag of chips off the table. Alec obediently drank all the water before lying his head back down again with a smile, enjoying the affection in Magnus’ care.

Jace smiled at Alec and patted his legs that laid over him before he picked up the remote and started to flip channels. He stopped at an action movie he found interesting and started to eat the chips.

“I will just close my eyes for a few minutes,” Alec mumbled tiredly, his eyes already closed, feeling happy, spent….loved and wanted. He could feel the marks both men had left on his body and he knew they would stay visible for days to come. He loved that feeling. He felt owned, claimed, whole, loved….tonight had been perfect; everything had been perfect. The gathering darkness, the gathering clouds inside of his mind, the beginning whispers had gone silent and been pushed away. He was content and at peace with himself again.

For the first time in days, Alec slept serenely, easily, Magnus’ hand playing absently with his hair while Jace had a warm and protective arm around his legs and thighs. He felt safe, loved…he felt he was home. He felt like he could do anything and everything would be alright.

Above his head, Jace and Magnus shared a look of peace, contentment and happiness, sharing in Alec’s feelings of joy, serenity and bliss. They were all together again and everything was once more right with the world.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I have ever written anything with so little plot as this! Was it ok? I feel very nervous about it....  
> Feedback is loved - or kudos if you are shy.  
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed it. :)  
> Let me know if you have any requests for this series; I will try and write it if I can.


End file.
